The invention relates to a dry-shaver having reciprocating cutters which are associated with at least one shaving section and at least one trimmer, and the cutting surfaces of which are pressed into resilient engangement with cutting surfaces of associated counter-cutters. The receiprocating cutter of the shaving section is located at that side of the associated counter-cutter which faces away from the skin while the cutter of the trimmer is located at that side of the associated counter-cutter which faces toward the skin during use of the dry-shaver. The cutters together form an integral unit while the counter-cutter of the trimmer is mounted on a stationary part of the dry-shaver, preferably on the frame of a shaving head.
In such a dry-shaver, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,534, the drivable cutters for the shaving section and for two trimmers are constitued by a single elastic foil member which is interposed between the counter-cutters of the trimmers and of the shaving section. The counter-cutters of the trimmers are mounted on the frame of a shaving head, while the counter-cutter of the shaving section is arranged on a support which is mounted on the frame of the shaving head so as to be readily detachable. When mounting the support on the shaving-head frame the elastic foil member which constitutes the drivable cutters is initially tensioned so that the cutters are pressed against the associated counter-cutters. Manufacturing such a foil member is difficult because it has to satisfy conflicting requirements; on the one hand the cutters constituted by the foil member should be as rigid as possible to provide an adequate cutting action, and on the other hand the foil member should be highly resilient so as to ensure that it accurately engages the counter-cutters under initial tension.